Nightmare to Reality
by taihentenshi
Summary: Some people have nightmares that are so bone-chilling that they seem real. But few have their nightmare come to reality. R&R!!


Nightmare to Reality ****

Nightmare to Reality

Chapter 1 of:

****

Revealing the Past

Rinoa woke up to a loud explosion. Gene stumbled into her room. He grabbed her and pushed her behind her bed. 

"Gene, what's going on?" Rin-rin screamed over the deafening blasts.

"Pirate attack," Gene yelled back.

"Where's Emmy and Jym?" 

"The kitchen,"

"Well! What's your plan?" Rinoa crawled underneath the bed.

"You and I will run the pirate out of the Outlaw Star. Then we'll both run back in and take off," Gene explained.

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asked.

Gene shrugged his shoulders. " You know squirt, I really dunno. Space maybe?"

"Gene we ARE in space. I was hoping we could go home," Rinoa said in a very depressing tone as she squirmed to get out of beneath the bed. 

"Shortcake…. Why do you miss Centennial so bad?" Gene wrapped her in his arms. "I mean don't you like it out here? In space?"

"Yeah, I love it out here and all but Centennial was home…. Where mommy and daddy, and we lived," Rin-rin laid her head on his chest.

"We better get going, and MAYBE will go home." Gene smiled.

Rinoa smiled back as she loaded her caster gun. "Okie! Let's go!"

Rinoa and Gene ran out side of her room. Loud explosions went of all around them. One explosion went off in a tower of crates. Rinoa jumped away from the crates. When she hit the ground, Rin-rin rolled towards a nearby ledge.

"Rinoa! Watch out!" Gene screamed.

It was too late. Rin-rin had rolled off the ledge. As she started to fall, Gene caught her.

Rinoa flung her arms around him. "Thanks big brother!"

"Are you okay?" Gene asked softly. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rin-rin smiled faintly. As she said this, a tall, slim and dark figure appeared.

He pulled out a huge gun and pointed it straight at Rinoa. Gene looked up and saw the figure pull the trigger.

"NO! You're not getting her!" Gene yelled as he jumped in front of Rinoa.

"Gene!" Rin-rin screamed as she jerked up in a cold sweat. She gasped for air through her tears.

"Squirt?" Gene whispered as he walked in and sat next to Rin-rin. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Gene! I'm fine but I had an awful nightmare!" Rinoa buried her face into Gene's shirt.

"It's okay squirt. It was only a dream," Gene said, hugging Rinoa as she cried. He sat there with her until she cried herself to sleep. Then, he gently laid down her head on her pillow. He kissed her good night and said, "Good night shortcake. I love you."

****

The next morning…

Rinoa sleepily walked into the kitchen. "Gomen Gene!" Rin-rin yawned. "What's for breakfast?" At that, and explosion went off.

Gene jumped up, "What was that?"

Rinoa froze. "N-no! It can't be! I-it's my n-nightmare here in reality!"

"Good thing you were ready squirt! We got to go out there!"

Rinoa nervously nodded her head. She knew what she had to do, but she was scared about what was going happen. "Okay! Gene, let's go!"

They both ran out of the kitchen and into a hallway of chaos. Just like in her dream, an explosion sent a crate crashing towards Rin-rin. She jumped and rolled across the floor towards the ledge. Luckily, Gene was there to stop her.

"A-are you okay?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…." Rin-rin looked up as the tall figure revealed himself. "Gene! Behind you!"

Gene jerked himself around. But it was to late. The figure had already pulled the trigger.

"GENE!" Rin-rin cried as jumped in front of him.

"No! Rinoa!" Gene screamed. The bullet had hit her. She flipped over onto her side and rolled of the ledge.

As she fell, she cried out helplessly, "No Gene! Help me!"

"Rinoa!" Gene shouted through his tears, as he listened to his sister's scream echo throughout the gargantuan ship.

Gene examined all around him and he spotted Suzuka. He ran over to her. "Suzuka, will you please take care of this for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I owe you!" Gene ran off to the elevator. The second the elevator hit the ground, he jumped out to look for Rinoa. "There she is!" He was horrified at her conditions. Rinoa was motionless. She was bleeding uncontrollably and she was on the verge of going into a coma. 

With her last bit of energy she whispered, "Gene, please don't worry about me."

"No! Rinoa! Don't do this to me!" Gene cried out in horror. "I've lost to much already!"


End file.
